It Wasn't Supposed to Happen
by yaoi-lover13
Summary: Grimmjow decides to go fight Ichigo, but Ulquiorra catches him. Ichigo walks into a very... compromising situation. What'll happen? Non-Con RAPE! GrimmIchiUlqui YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

It Was Never Meant to Happen

A very pissed Ulquiorra Schiffer stormed through the halls of Las Noches; barely bothering to mask his rage.

Someone- and by someone he meant Grimmjow Jaegerjaques- had defiled the Fourth's room. The feline claw marks kind of gave it away… _All over his walls and furniture._

He finally reached his destination. Without a second thought, he Cero'd the Sexta's door away.

"Jaegerjaques-" The smoke cleared in time for the Cuarta to see the garganta close.

Grimmjow didn't hear the destruction of his door, for as soon as the garganta had opened completely, he shot off with Sonido. He unconsciously masked his reiatsu as soon as he left.

Grimmjow soon found what he was looking for, by far the greatest reiatsu in the town, Ichigo Kurosaki.

The Sexta paused to check his bearings, and that was all it took for someone to yank him backwards into a poorly lighted alley.

"Sexta," The person's voice hissed, instantly recognizable as Ulquiorra's.

Grimmjow sneered. "Hello, Cuarta. What brings you to a place like this at this time of night?"

He received a hateful glare from the shorter man. "Taking you back to Hueco Mundo. There's a mess in my room that needs to be cleaned up; would you know anything about it?"

Grimmjow's sneer turned into a smirk. He leaned closer to the raven-haired Espada and muttered, "No, I wouldn't. Or would I? it'll cost you for the truth." He ran his tongue over his lips suggestively.

Ulquiorra kept his unemotional mask, but Grimmjow could see the anger-fueled lust in those emerald orbs.

Without warning, the Cuarta's lips were attacked the Sexta's. The pale man kissed back eagerly, opening his mouth to Grimmjow without hesitation. They fought for dominance and Ulquiorra surrendered first.

He groaned as the Sexta's tongue probed his wet cavern.

Neither noticed themselves releasing shreds of reiatsu.

Ichigo sat up in bed. A very strong reiatsu was very close. Actually, there were two. They flickered; whoever was trying to hide sucked at it.

The teen immediately left his body; he didn't bother to let Kon in, no one was at home anyway. Karin and her friends had a two-day soccer tournament in the next town, and his father and Yuzu had gone to cheer her on. He had stayed with the excuse of watching the clinic.

Ichigo jumped out the window, and as he got closer, the reiatsu got more and more familiar.

'Espada!' He thought, 'Grimmjow… and that Ulquiorra guy…'

He turned down an alleyway; he was nearly on top of the reiatsu. The teen expected just about anything- except what he saw. And heard.

Ulquiorra was pressed against the side of the building; his head was tilted back, and breathy moans fell frequently from the black and white lips. A glance downward told him exactly what- or who- had reduced the mighty fourth Espada to this.

Grimmjow kneeled in front of him, head bobbing. His blue eyes were closed, cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Ichigo was frozen on the spot. He knew he should've stopped watching, should've run. But his wide eyes stayed fixed on the scene, ears trained on Ulquiorra's moans.

A familiar tingle ran through his body, centering in his lower abdomen.

The moans increased in volume, and all three men knew the Cuarta was close. He grabbed the blue hair and moaned Grimmjow's name as he released his hot seed in the Sexta's mouth.

The teal-haired man swallowed and licked the last of it off his lips.

Ichigo decided that they didn't exactly pose an imminent threat and crept back around the corner. He could hear the fourth Espada's panting slow, and moved to flash step away, but the back of his obi was caught.

He looked back, expecting to be caught on a loose nail; but was met with a pale, black nailed hand.

Following the arm up, he met emerald eyes.

"…Fuck." He cursed.

"Sounds good." Grimmjow sneered from behind Ulquiorra. The redhead's eyes widened, guessing at the Espadas' intentions.

He reached back to Zangetsu's hilt- except it wasn't there. Glancing around, he found Grimmjow holding it.

"Your sword won't be needed in this battle, Shinigami." The Sexta moved to stand in front of Ichigo, "But I say we take this somewhere else." He grabbed the front of the redhead's shirt and took off toward the place with the highest traces of Ichigo's reiatsu- the Kurosaki Clinic. Ulquiorra followed silently.

When they got to the clinic Ichi was struggling, but Grimmjow's vice-like grip didn't loosen. They slipped through the window that the redhead had unthinkingly left open, leading straight into his bedroom.

"Nice room." The Sexta sneered. He threw the soulless body off the bed and replaced it with the spirit one. "Well whaddya' know? Nobody's home…" He smirked as he straddled the Vaizard's hips.

Ulquiorra watched as the redhead's eyes widened further and he squirmed. "Get off me, Grimmjow." The teen growled and pulled back a fist, which was quickly caught by the teal-haired man. Grimmjow pulled both of Ichigo's wrists above his head and moved their faces close.

"Why would I do that? No, I have other plans for your tight little ass…" He smashed his lips to Ichigo's aggressively.

The strawberry resisted until he felt the Espada's tongue sneak into his mouth. He gasped, and Grimmjow took full advantage.

As he explored the hot cavern, he was surprised at the taste. Rather than the expected strawberry, he tasted like… Cinnamon and vanilla. He then realized Ichigo wasn't fighting anymore; instead he was kissing back fiercely.

His mind registered Ulquiorra removing both his and his own white jackets as Grimm nearly tore the black kosode off Ichigo impatiently. The teen didn't seem to care as their tongues battled for dominance. Grimmjow soon won, continuing his earlier exploration as his fingers busied themselves, pinching and pulling his Berry's nipples.

His hips jerked forward as Ulqui decided he had waited long enough, reaching through Grimm's hollow hole to stroke his cock through the white hakama. As Ichigo moaned into the kiss, Grimmjow pulled the same trick, stroking the teen's cock through the black hakama.

Ichigo arched sharply with a shudder, pressing back against the hand. The teal-haired man smirked and pressed harder before physically tearing the young Shinigami's hakama off.

"G-Grimmjow… Fucker…"

"Oops-" He was about to taunt, until Ulquiorra pulled the same stunt. "Shut up Sexta, and prepare the trash." He commanded dryly.

"Blow me, Schiffer. I'll do it whenever the fuck I want to!" Grimmjow growled, even as he thrust a dry finger into the strawberry's entrance, making the uke squirm and whimper at the foreign feeling.

"Heh, a virgin berry, ripe for the taking. Whaddya' know? We struck gold." Grimmjow teased as Ichigo flushed darkly. He added a second finger and scissor, making Ichi cry out softly in slight pain.

They barely noticed Ulquiorra take off his hakama and settle behind the Shinigami until a pale, black-tipped finger pressed in beside the two tan, calloused ones.

Suddenly Ichigo realized their intentions and his eyes shot open.

"No! You aren't both entering me!" His unbound hands came up, pushing hard against the muscular, scarred chest. His push became clawing and his complaints died in his throat, coming out as mewls of pleasure as Grimmjow curled his fingers just right to brush Ichi's prostate.

"We'll do whatever the fuck we want, Kurosaki," Grimm nearly purred, "Ya can't fight us like this." He massaged the prostate under his fingertips as Ulquiorra added a fourth digit.

The helpless berry could only moan and bite his lip, arching to get more of the sinful sensation.

In one swift motion, Grimmjow's fingers were impatiently replaced with his cock. The Vaizard couldn't help but cry out in pain, his dark amber eyes filling with tears.

"F-Fuck…!"

"God yer so tight, Ichi-berry…" Ichigo got a slight break as the pale fingers slipped out, but it only got worse as the Cuarta pushed his cock in instead.

The tears of pain and frustration rolled down as Grimmjow started moving and he felt himself tear. The Sexta felt the blood roll down his member, and it only turned him on more, making him move faster.

Ulquiorra started matching his pace, thrusting in when Grimm would pull out.

Ichigo's previous arousal was gone, and he whimpered and sobbed as the Espadas' grunts and groans escalated.

Ulquiorra came first. He filled the substitute Shinigami with his hot seed, accompanied by a loud grunt.

Grimmjow prolonged the pain until he finally released, pulling out to spray his cum across the violated teen's torso.

Ulqui pulled out and they let Ichigo fall to the mattress. Grimmjow smirked as he realized the berry had passed out from the pain, face stained with tears.

The Espada both gathered what clothes they could and left via garganta, leaving the unconscious teen bleeding and cum-covered.

What did you think? Not a happy ending… I might write a comfort fic sequel! Review saying yes or no, and who you'd like to see comfort Ichi-berry! Thanks for reading!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

**So many votes have been cast, and as it stands *AT THIS SECOND IN TIME* the votes go:**

**Toshiro: 1 **

**Gin: 1 **

**Hichigo: 1 **

**Chad: 1 **

**Uryuu: 1 **

**Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, another rape: 2 **

**Ulquiorra: 3**

**Byakuya: 3**

**Grimmjow: 4**

**Renji: 8**

**There are a lot there that I'd enjoy writing…. So I was wondering:**

**Should I just write them all and post them in the next chapters, as alternate endings?**

**I'll put up a poll on my profile, please vote there and send any other ideas in a review to this!**


End file.
